Happy Memories
by LJ-90
Summary: Seth have amnesia, and he is only capable of remember one person, who will be? CHAPTER 9 UP! after months... Please read and review........CORRECTED VERSION UP!...
1. The Accident

"Happy Memories"

"The Accident"

"Well you know what?, fuck you Cohen" Summer scream while she moved her body towards her bedroom door, opened it, indicating Seth that he have to leave the room.

"Summer, wait" He try to calm her down, but Summer manage to treat him with a rage black out so Seth has to leave, very sad and mad.

While Summer closed her door Seth made a last attempt to come her down to her senses but she pulled him the finger and closed her door very hard, the boy just started to look at the floor, sadness written all over his face, fighting against the tears that were trying to come out, he putted his hand in his pocket, reaching out his Ipod, searching for an specific Death Cab song, he smiles weakly when he found it.

"Well, at least something is good about this day" he thougth, putting the earphones in his ears and blasting the song "Styrofeam Plates", enjoying of the music while he started to walk down the streets, failing in notice a car that was going in his way...

When he opened his eyes and actually managed to see the car it was already to late, he was hit by the automovil, and his body hit the floor, really hard.

Summer hit the wall and scream at the same time, why she couldn't have a quiet moment?, it seemed that it was too much to ask when you live in The Orange County, house of devil and very rich women, according to Cohen.

Cohen, maybe she was too hard with the guy, no, that actually was so not truth, he deserved to be treat like shit, after leaving her with nothing more than a fucking note!, she was take out of her thoughts when she heard shouts coming out of the streets, what happened now?, Julie Cooper married again?.

While she was opening the front door and actually seeing why the people where screaming, her hearth stoped and tears started to come down her beautiful face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa Cooper entered the hospital and right away started looking for Summer, when Summer had called her she knew right away that something was wrong, and when she heard the news she called immediately Ryan and gave him a ride to the hospital.

Marissa finally saw Summer and started to walk to her side, and when the two friends where across each other they shared a hug, Summer was crying, all her make up was a mess, Ryan came to the girls side, the look on his face was terrible.

"So, what do they say?" asked Marissa very softly, she was very scared of the answer, more for Ryan and Summer's sakes that her own, after all she wasn't very united with Seth.

"They said that he had a very severe head trauma, and maybe he had a memory lost, but they don't know if he his going to have a full recovery..."

When he said that Summer broke and fall in her knees, putting her both hands in her face, screaming that all was her fault.

Marissa was going to help her but Ryan stopped her, he gave her "the look" he took her to another place of the hospital and explain her that he was going to help Summer, after all he was Seth's brother and understood wath Summer was feeling, and send her to stay with Seth.

When Marissa entered Seth's hospital room she immediatly felt sick, there was Seth, all covered up with things around his body and head, she sit next to his body and touch his hand, waiting for Summer or Ryan to make her company.

"Marissa?" Seth asked softly, but that was enough for Marissa to jump out of her seat, watching Seth , didn't believing what was happening.

"Hey..." he told her, smiling at her touch, after all they never stopped touching hands, noticing this Marissa left go of Seth's hand, Ryan and Summer entered the room and saw Seth awake, smiles come to the faces of the new ones, but Seth gave them a weird look when they come to hug him

"Who are you people?..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hi everybody, this is my first fanfic, well that's not true, but it is my first fanfic in ENGLISH, you see I am a Peruvian and had been reading OC fics for a while now, but unfortunately there are not many OC fics readers in spanish so I think about writing one in english, please, I will love you to send me reviews, tell me in what I´m wrong in the writing and if somebody wants me to send the fic before I update I can do that, maybe even you can correct it! Well , please I will love your reviews, and of course tell me what you think about the fic itself!!!See you...


	2. I'll be here

_Chapter 2_

"I'll be here"

Ryan and Summer where in shock, while Seth focused his eyes on Marissa's.

"What's happening? Why am I here? Marissa?" Seth started to panic, but when Marissa touch his hand every other feeling aside from joy reach his body.

Marissa's hand made him felt better and safe, Marissa in the other hand was speechless, why did Seth remember her and not Summer, or Ryan? It wasn't like they were the closest of friends, but in the minute that she felt the soft skin of Seth's fingers touching hers, she couldn't do anything but smile for inside.

"Cohen? Cohen, baby it's me" Summer came closer to him, and grab Seth's hand, breaking the bound that he and Marissa were builting.

"Don't you remenber me?" the brunnette cried, her own words choking with her tears, the tears were coming down her cheeks never stopped, sad with the fact that Seth didn't remember her she made a last attempt, putting Seth's hand in her chest, she never stop from crying.

"I...I'm sorry" he really felt bad about that girl, but he wouldn't lied, he didn't remenbered her or the other blonde guy, the only person he could remember was Marissa, and the fact that he knew her all his life, and how the both of them had the same taste in music and stuffs like that.

"I can't believe this" cried Summer in deslief, letting go his hand, the boy only gave her a sympathetic look but nothing more, Ryan bursted out a "Damm it" and went out of the hospital room, like Summer did.

When Marissa saw this she made an attempt to leave, but was stopped by Seth, she look back and see his eyes, they were full with sadness and confusion. She just couldn't leave him there like this, could she?, giving him a weak smile she touch his hand, and squizing it softly, she sit by his side, squizing their fingers while she do that.

"I´m really messed up, don't I?" Seth asked after a moment of silence, Marissa gave him a weird look, like he was crazy, nodding softly she put her hand in his cheek.

"No, you are fine" she asure him with a funny serius face, Seth look at her a manage to put a very weak smile.

"I just...can't remenbered them, I only...I just can remember you, you know?" Seth try to explain her, but the nurse came in and told Marissa to leave for a moment, she nodded and let go Seth, but he try to stopped her for a moment.

"Don´' go too far" He yelled before Marissa crossed the door, she just said "I´ll be right here".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer stopped running, and sit in the floor, finally letting go all the tears that she was holding back, after a few seconds she feel how somebody sit by her side.

"Go away Coop, you are not in my list of favorite people right now" she wispered very softly, feeling that she made another attemp of talk she would die.

"Well, I'll let her know of her current status in your list" Ryan said, Summer jumped a little and saw him, he was a mess, not nearly as her, but close.

"I think that you would be mad at Marissa too" Summer told, Ryan put his arm around Summer and try to make her feel better, failing.

"Why I would be mad? It's not her fault that Seth had that accident..." Ryan tried to told her, but was interumped by the girl.

"Yes, it was my fault"

"Hey, don't talk like that" Ryan putted both hands in Summer's cheeks and looked straight in her eyes, forcing her to look at him.

"It was an accident, Okay?"

"Okay" she whisper, not really buying it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Sandy Cohen asked at the moment he saw Ryan, the blonde man pointed a room across the hall and Sandy run like the wind.

"How are you son?" he asked while entered the room, but stopped when he saw Seth.

His son was sleep in Marissa's shoulder, while the girl was touching softly his hair and ocassionaly his back, Seth had a huge smile painted in his face.

Marissa gave Sandy the "be quiet" look and let him enter, the old man walk very softly, trying his best for not wake up his son.

"How is he?"

"He's been better" Marissa assure him, but when she notice that Sandy wasn´t satisfied with the answer she talk again, very quiet, trying to not wake up his...friend?

"I´ll be fine, you can take him today if you want" She talk very fast, never stopping looking at Seth, smiling very softly, praying that Sandy wasn't thinking of making much more questions. Not such luck.

"Really? Well we'll be off now" He talk to himself before going out of the room, Marissa nod and looked again at Seth face, smiling, she liked the feeling of someone depending on her, with Ryan **she** was the one who got saved, here she was the saviour.

"How's he doing?" She jumped in the spot, making that Seth's head almost hit the floor, he wake up and look at the person in the door's frame.

"Hey, it's you" He told him while he yawned.

"It's Ryan by the way, and him your brother"

Seth mouth open right in the moment, Marissa laugh, the hole was enough to take one of Ryan's fist. In that moment Sandy entered the room.

"Hi doctor, wow, you have a very huge eyebrows" Seth laugh looking at Ryan and Marissa searching for smiles, but only received serious looks.

"Well, that's it, I don't care, amnesia or not amnesia you are grounded" Nobody really knew how sensitive was really Sandy Cohen about his eyebrows,all his childhood he was called things like "The monster" or "The puppet" or even worse "Beth the puppet"

Seth mouth drop off for the second time in a day, this man couldn't be his father, he look at Marissa for a sign that all this was a joke, but she just nodded.

He was so screw up...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Seth entered his house he was followed by Ryan and Summer, but at his side was Marissa, something he insist about, saying that he trusted at her and didn't want to be at some kind of crazy reality TV or something. Apparently amnesia was not strong enough to kill Seth Cohen trademark sarcasm.

Marissa felt shivers down her spine when Seth touch her hand, trying to hold her, but she managed to quickly excuse herself and go next to Ryan.

"Well at least I have a cool house, I guess" Seth said while he looked around the house and sitting in the middle of the living room, Sandy clean his throat and look at him straight in the eye.

"And expect to look at your room, were you are going to spend the next three weeks" Sandy gave him a sarcastic smile while Seth just look at the floor, all dissapointed, "Jeez, one just made a joke and...wait, are you on those special days?" Sandy almost choke and Marissa was the only one to laugh at Set's joke, the sound of Marissa giggling was the most amazing sound that he could heard, and even decide that making Marissa laugh could be one of his hobbies.

"C'mon Cohen, let's check out you room" Summer caught his arm and pulled him out of the living room, making Seth to fell in the floor.

"Hey, that's not right, ...what was your name again?" Seth failed in notice the hurt in Summer's eyes, "How he could just not remember me? I was that little in his life?" Summer thought while she guide him upstairs, followed by Ryan and his girlfriend.

"WOW, I really must loved comic books" Seth said while he entered his own room, watching the amount of comics that were in the floor, picking up some and gave it them a quick review.

"So I must be like...a weirdo" he finally said, letting the comics go back to the floor, he seat in his bed, watching the other three teenagers watching him really close.

"What?" He said, looking at his back and the walls, trying to figure out what was that they were looking.

"You just throw out your comics Seth" Ryan said in shock, like Summer and also Marissa.

"Yeah and..."

"You...just...your comics are your world Cohen" Summer said while she sited by his side, making Seth a little uncomfortable, he only wanted to talk with Marissa, not...Sumter???No, that's not right...it was Sumbler...Sumter...Solarlord...no, wait I got it, Summer.

"Well maybe my world it's just not working with me rigth now" He tried to explain to her, but Summer's pluzzed look made him bail out.

"Well kids, maybe it is time for you guys to leave, Seth needs to be alone for some time,gave him some space" Sandy Cohen told them, making all of the teens to let Seth alone, but while they were leaving the house Kirsten called Marissa to the kitchen.

"Hi Kirsten, what's up? Marissa asked while she entered the kitchen and sited in one of the chairs, looking that Kirsten was holding a glass of wine, altough looked that she didn't taste a drop.

"Well sweetie, I was just going to asked you...if you could come tomorrow to tried to help Seth's memory to come back sooner...it's just like...I was thinking...that maybe you were the right person to ask this...he remember you so that's have to help right?" Kirsten talked very fast, Marissa had to listen very carefully to understand her but thinking about it, maybe it was fine, Ryan wouldn't have anything against that idea, rigth? After all, it was his brother that they were talking about...

"Yeah sure, no problem" She bit her lips, her hands were starting to sweat, rubbing her hands against her top trying to calm her down, luckly all this passed unadvertising for Kirsten.

"Well thanks sweetie, now go back with Ryan" Marissa nodded at her and leave the place

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was in her bed, crying, all of this was her fault, not matter what Ryan or Marissa said, it was her fault, because of her Seth didn't remenber her, or maybe Seth didn´t want to remember? She tought about that for a while, trying to stop the tears for a while.

But in that case, he would have remembered Ryan, why he only remenbered Marissa? Maybe the both of them had something, or maybe Seth had a thing for Marissa, and used her only to reach her.

Summer immediately take those thoughts out of her head, that wasn't posible, Seth, her Seth wouldn't do something like that.

Stopping the tears she made a choice, she would bring the old Seth back, no matter what.

Tomorrow she would go to the Cohen's house and talked to Seth about this.

With that idea in her head she slept with no problems.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It doesn't matter...too much" Ryan said facing Marissa, she just finished talk to him about what Kirsten asked her to do, and for her surprise Ryan was ok with the idea.

"Yeah, and it isn´t like the both of us will be alone, you'll be there too, rigth?" Marissa's question sounded more like a begging, like she wouldn't find appealing the idea of she and Seth being alone in his room, it was too weird, for her at least.

"Sorry, but I have this thing I have to do" Ryan said weirdly, Marissa could say that he was keeping something from her, but in the moment she didn´t mind. All she wanted to do was to go home, drink a bottle of tequila and sleep.

Unfortunately Ryan couldn't gave her a ride, so she was stuck at the Cohen house until...god knows what hour, she sited in the living room couch and played with her hair when she heard loud music, the song "Maybe Tomorrow" from Stereophonic sounded across the house, sudenly she heard a voice, the music never stopped.

"Hey" Seth said with a huge smile across his face, Marissa felt shivers down her spine at the sight of Seth, the smile in his face for just seeing her.

"I think that you left" he said while he came closer to her, never breaking the eye contact, "I really need a drink" was the only thing that Marissa could think at the moment.

"Ryan couldn't gave me a ride, so here I'm" she said, the sentence sound more harsh that she hoped, making Seth´s smile faded at the instant.

"I can give you a ride...that's it if you want...I really don't care anyways"

Ouch, that really hurt, at least for Marissa, she didn´t know why, but at the moment she heard Seth said that, her hearth broke a little, but she didn't showed it.

"Ok, let's go".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everybody, this is the second chapter of my fic, like I've said before, english it's not my native language so don't kill me if I wrote something wrong...but let me know so I can correct them latter...also thanks to everyone that read this storie, but if you were so kind to leave a review, don't matter how small it is , a review it's always welcome, well I hope to heard of you soon.

And thanks to summer davis, your review gave me the strength to post this new chapter, please give me another review, hope you like the new chapter, also thanks to Inner Dragon to help me gave me advice. See you.

EDIT: So I tried to correct all the mistakes. Leave a review if you feel like it.


	3. Mission: Kill Ryan

_Happy Memories_

_Chapter 3_

"_Mission: Kill Ryan"_

"So, here we are" said Seth while he parked the car outside of Marissa´s huge mansion, wondering if she even knew how many rooms that place have, he looked at her and notice that Marissa was unconfortable there, they hardly even talk in all the ride.

Marissa looked outside the window but she was too into her own toughts to even realice something that was huge at the moment, when she tried to open the door Seth stopped her, and she gave him a weird looked while he get out of the car and run to the passenger´s side, only to open the door for her.

She hold the smile that was going to appear on her face, trying to kept herself cool.

Seth offered his hand to help Marissa but she refuse it, a little to cold, even if she didn´t mean it.

She come out of the car while Seth move away from her, enetring the car, but before I could even start the engine Marissa stopped him.

"Seth!"

"Yeah? What?" his voice let her know that he was a little mad with her, for some reason she was hurt by this, but didn´t showed it, the least that she needed right now was that Seth had sorry for her.

"How do you know where I live? I mean, How can you remenber where I live?"

In that moment Seth understood what she was talking about, he wasn´t supposed to remenber something like this, he didn´t even remenber where himself live for God´s sake.

"Don´t know..."

"Why do you remember me?" Marissa asked while she come closer to him, this was a bad move she think for herself, but in the moment didn´t matter, she needed to know the truth.

"I don´t know Marissa, I guess that´s...because you were...are important...I mean after all you are my brother´s girlfriend" the last part he said it really fast, like if saying that words burned his tongue, Marissa just stood there, watching him amused.

"But what about Summer?" she asked, putting her arms on her chest, coming closer to him.

"I don´t know Marissa, it´s not like I have control over my memory lost!" he yelled at her, making her to stopped coming closer, when his eyes finally realised how close she really was he wished that he didn´t yelled at her.

"Well, I guess I should be going"

"Yeah, but, do you mind to...come to the house tomorrow, maybe work I´m my memory back?" He said, the girl nodded and started to go away from him, never sttoping the eye contact. When she knew that Seth couldn´t looked at her she started to run upstairs, she entered her room and closed the door, resting her head on the pillows, trying to figure out everything.

Seth drove to his house, stopping when he remenbered something.

He didn´t have a clue how to get there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan moved by what now would be the 200th time. Realizing that he wouldn´t be sleeping at all tonight so he sitted in his bed and started to think.

His best friend...oh screw it...brother have amnesia.

That suck for itself.

But if you added the fact that your brother have amnesia AND he have a crush with YOUR girlfriend...well there you have the classic Newport drama.

In the top of that he lied to Marissa, he didn´t have to do anything tomorrow, or looking the watch, today.

He sighed, Seth and Marissa...Something didn´t click in that sentence.

Yeah that´s rigth, Set had a girlfriend already!

"I wonder how Summer is doing" he thought, she looked so bad at the hospital, and he guessed that the situation with Seth didn´t help. As in matter in fact he decide that he would go to Summer´s house later today, maybe they could talk about everything, after all Marissa is going to be bussy with Seth.

This was the weirdest summer ever...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer Roberts was mad, no, not just mad, she was "rage black out" mad, all of this was Marissa´s fault.

And why is that? Simply, because she couldn´t blame Cohen or Ryan, or herself for that matter, at least Ryand tried to confort her, something that Marissa didn´t do.

So that made Marissa´s guilty for what happened to Seth.

Yep.

Summer´ll be going at the Cohen´s house, she got up very quickly and started to work in her plan to get Cohen back, again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was lost...lost...lost...where did he heard that before? It sounded like something that he saw at the Tv.

It doesn´t matter now, he was lost and in a place that he wasn´t feeling comfortable. People in the streets looked at him very rarely, and in fact. He was scared, really fucking scared.

He took his cellphone and started to look at the agenda, searching for names, finally he reached at Marissa´s but stopped for a second.

Maybe this wasn´t the clever of moves, he should cut her some slack, she already had too much for the day.

He dialed another number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello? Summer?"...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was certainly breaking almost every single law of speed in all California, and maybe of the country, she turned in a corner, driving in an one way street, the problem was that she was going against all others cars.

That didn´t matter at the moment, Cohen called her minutes ago and asked her to help him, not Marissa, her, that has to mean something, rigth?

She stopped at the numbered streets, and started to look for Cohen, the description he gave her for the phone didn´t help much but at least she got the idea where he was.

"Cohen!" she screamed when finally see him, he wave her and started to run to her side, when he finally reached her he gave her a huge hug, pulling her up a little.

"Cohen, stop it" she said between laughs, this made her remenber the good old days, when she and Cohen were happy, and not full of drama, well maybe the last was not true.

He stopped and gave her a huge smile before tried to hug her again.

"Cohen, c´mon let´s go" she said while she walked towards her car but when Seth entered in her car she gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah about that..."

"What?"

"The car was...borrowed...this dude come to me and treat me with a..."

He looked away, his face in a new color of crimson.

"With what Cohen?"

"A...fork" This time he was really, really embarrased about that.

There was a silent moment for a second before Summer burst into laughs, she was laughing so hard that she was crying a little.

Seth looked at her really surprised, and a little mad, but soon he join her in the laughs.

"Oh my God Cohen" she said, trying to stopped herself before she wet her pants.

"Don´t laugh at me, you didn´t see him, he was huge" he told her, making Summer´s smile grow bigger.

"Stopped laughing" he demanded while he tickel her in her neck, making her to punch him really har (At least for him) in the arm.

"Auch, that hurt woman" he cried, touching his arm, while he assured him that he rpunch will let a bruise.

"Stopped being such a girl Cohen" she told him while she parked the car outside the Cohen residence, she looked at him directly at the eye, making Seth a little ashamed about he was gonna said.

"Em, Summer?"

"Yes?" She said while she gave him one of her famous puppy eyes, for some weird reason his heart almost melt down. Almost.

"You remenber about me saying that the car was stolen?"

"Yeah"

"Well, the truth it´s that I parked the car in this place, I made this because I was hoping that you gave me a ride. Probably try to bound or something"

She almost cried at his words, because she knwe that he mean it. After he stopped talking he looked at her, she was with her eyes closed and leaning over to him, not knowing what to do he tried to stopped her, but looking her really close he started to lean to her too, and when they where about to kiss they were stopped by Ryan who was knocking at the window.

"Bro, it´s getting late and I´m freezing here" He said stuttering while Summer was thinking in ways to kill Ryan making him suffer, he just ruined a perfect moment for both of them.

Seth pulled back really quickly and looked at her and gave her a weak smile, she respond with another weak smile while he got out.

She was so going to kill Ryan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hi readers! Well thanks so far for reading this fic (I know that there are some readers out there...) And thanks to all you (two) reviewers.

So, I was thinking about the lack of reviews in this fic (not that I´m complaining about my two revies, no way, they are apreciated, thanks again) and I´m come with some ideas.

First I´m going to respond every review, maybe that way I can get some more.

SomeMightSay: Well, I´m pretty happy that you could understand this fic man, and pretty happy that you liked it too, by the way I checked your fics...and whoa, pretty cools ones, I´m personally enjoyed "We deserve each other" and at first I think it was another cheesy fic (yeah like this one it´s different) but turns out pretty awesome, only the title make it sound cheesy...well hope you won´t get mad and let another review.

summer davis: Thanks again for your review, and hope that you continue reading this. Hope you like the new chapter.

We´ll see about that. See you everybody.


	4. Hard Day

_Happy Memories_

_Chapter 4_

_Hard Day_

Seth wake up, looking at his watch he realized something.

He better get ready, Marissa was going to be there in any minute.

A smiled come to his face, Marissa had that effect on him, he change very quickly and then realized that he hadn´t anything to do for the day, he started to walk around his room but bored very fast, Seth decided to go over his DVDs, maybe he could watch something, and that way he could wait for Marissa without looking too desesperate.

He putted a DVD, a Batman cartoon DVD in fact, watching how the different characters talked and figth he understood why he was such a weirdo for everybody.

He just loved this thing.

He started to laugh when Batgirl talked to Supergirl like she was a little child, the show was going better and better. He really was starting to loved the show until he heard the doorbell, forgeting everything he bursted out to the stairs, and started to jump down the stairs, opening the door.

Summer was there.

Crap.

"Oh, Hi Summer, I didn´t expect to see you..." He was cut out of his words, when he looked the clothes that she was wearing.

Hot was the only word that come to his mind.

She was wearing a very tigth top and a even shorter skirt, and the think that just made him drool was the glasses, she looked just like every boy "hot teacher" fantasy.

"Well, hello to you too Cohen" she said between smiles, she knew this was low, very low in fact, but she was willing to do anything, and she meant anything, to get Seth back..

"Summer, I didn´t expect to see you here..." He said while she entered the house, but qhen she looked straight at him he stopped.

"So Cohen, what are you doing?" she asked trying to come closer to him, making that Seth felt a little unconfortable, noticing this she stopped.

"I just been watching some TV..."

"A DVD? Let me guess, something like Batman animated series?"

Seth´s mouth dropped while he looked at her amused.

"How do you...? Well, what are you doing here?"

"Just come to visit, I figure that you wouldn´t like to be alone here so" She said sitting in the living room, looking at Seth who was still in the door frame.

"Actually, I was expecting..." He was cut off by Summer.

"Marissa?" She said in dislief, standing up with an angry glare.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" he asked, but looking Summer´s eyes that were looking at the door that was still open, he realiced that Marissa was there.

And his mouth open for the second time in the day.

There she was, dressed in a sky blue dress that make her looked beatiful, at least in Seth´s eyes, her hair was positioned perfectly swaying down her delicate face, smiling, Seth´s only tought was Wow.

Looking at her and Summer he couldnt decide who was more beatiful

In one hand was Summer, who was the hot girl, in everybody´s opinion she was hot, and she was more of the "bliss of the moment" girl, in Seth´s eyes.

In the other hand was Marissa, another hot girl, not with a hot body like Summer, but something about her was...beatiful, that was the only word that he could muster under her charm.

Crap...this was going to be a hard day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan Atwood was driving...and sleeping at the same time.

And nothing good can be out of this combination, rigth?

Ryan think that too, so he forced himself to parked in front of Summer´s house and try to sleep.

And why he don´t go to the poolhouse?

No way, he couldn´t muster the strength to watch how Seth and Marissa spend the day with each other, that was too weird.

He closed his eyes while dreamland come to take him.

Unfortunatly to Ryan the dream was about Marissa and Seth´s wedding.

I didn´t need to say that he wasn´t willing to sleep after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I remember this episode, here Supergirl and Batgirl join forces, rigth Cohen?" Seth was speechless, he wouldn´t think that Summer even knew the name of the characters, he was so escited about this that he started to talk with her about the show, forgeting about Marissa who felt a little jealous of Summer. Just a little.

She made herself notice, making Seth blush, and kick himself, he made a quick exist of Summer´s claws and started to talked with Marissa.

And of course, the conversation was about music that they both have in common, making Summer felt aside.

When Summer was already planning ways to kill Marissa she received a call, from Ryan.

Summer ignored the call while she tried to talk with Seth, but he was focused in the conversation he was having with the blonde, frustraded whe excuse herself and got out of the room.

"What do you want Atwood?" she said hardsly,

almost yelling at the phone, that made that Seth and Marissa turn and look at her.

Akward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was bored, really bored, he couldn´t do anything.

Seth had amnesia. Crap

Marissa was with him. Crap...again.

And Summer was with them. Crap...again.

So here he was, in the lifeguard´s stand at the beach, trying to figure it out everything that had happened in the last two days.

He, by the way, felt a little mad about Summer been with Marissa and Seth, Ryan was thinking that they could talk or something...

Lately, and he didn´t know why, he only wanted to talk with Summer, probably because she could understand how Ryan was feeling with all the Seth situation.

Opening his eyes, trying not to sleep, he started to walk towards his car.

He had to get some sleep, and something told him that going to the pool house maybe was a good idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was starting to get mad...and bored.

Marissa was keeping all of Seth´s attention, and he only tried to make her laugh or something.

She was invicible, and she was starting to think about ripping off her own top so that way maybe Cohen would see her.

"No, I´m not that low...yet".

She put her head in her hands while listen to Seth talk about how interesting was that one outsider like Peter Parker and a hot chick with lots of problems like Mary Jane would make such of a great couple.

She went to the kitchen, not like someone noticed, and started to look for something to eat.

"Wow, you really wan Seth back, don´t you " she heard Ryan´s voice and jumped a little, noticing that the position where she was left the clothes to be more revealer than they already were she try to cover her body, at least the parts that she can.

"Yeah, and you should be doing the same with Marissa" she shot back, trying to change the subject, this was weird.

"I don´t need to, me and Marissa are fine" he explain, she just nod and tell him a "Uh-hu" before left.

Ryan was left there, again, overthinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Hi people, while I finished to write this I´m a little nervous, a robber just steal a car from my comdo...with a freaking gun!!! Jeez , what the world has come to? And the owner has been crying and screaming but no body (excepts me!) came out.

Hope to read your comments, and remember, more feedback more chances to update soon.

And, again thanks to all the readers.

Summerdavis: Hey thanks...I thought that you were MIA, nice to see that you enjoyed the chapters, and your comments came in the rigth time. Thanks.

Lonnie: Thanks, and about all the reviews (Except summer davies) that want that Seth remember Summer, I must say...I don´t know about that. At first I was thinking about this to be a S/M but now...I´m not that sure.

Well, I don´t want to bored you anymore, so please please please let a review (please, see how I´m begging??)

EDIT: Hi, I notice that this chapter have ´til this moment like 108 hits, but non single review...please, I want to keep writting this storie, but with no reviews made me believe that this sucks ans actually...my desire of keep writting fade away...if you can please review...


	5. Decision

_Happy Memories_

"_"_

"And that´s….how…it´s…done!" Seth screamed while he putted the controller down, watching Marissa who was and his side, she watched him and gave him a smile.

"Why are you so happy? You just lose" She said, grabbing the thai take out that the boy ordered minutes ago, Seth looked at her and started to think.

"I thought I was the black ninja" Marissa nodded while putted the take out in the ground, grabbing the controller again she showed him that she was rigth. He lose. Hitting himself softly he came up with a idea.

"Well, I´m happy that my number one student finally reach the master" And smiling he started to eat.

Two weeks of this had passed.

The most happy two weeks in a long time, at least for Marissa.

Ryan was no where to be found, he started to avoiding her about a week, just when she started to go to the Cohen´s to see Seth, without been asked to, something that Seth enjoyed, as well as she.

Thinking about Seth her mind connected to another person.

Summer.

She wasn´t any where around, thinking about that she realized that she wasn´t seeing much of her best friend that much.

"Well, I think I´ll be going now" Marissa said while standing up while Seth looked at her beauty, getting out of the trance, he got up too.

"I´ll give you a ride, where are you going?" He asked her, a smile written all over his face.

"I´m just going to my house, it´s not that far, I can go walking" She assured him, but Seth refuse to let her go alone.

"I´ll take you"

"No, it´s okay" She said, trying to got out of the room.

"Oh common, are you that tired of me?" he asked joking, she put her hand on his chest, rubbing his arm without even realice.

"Maybe" she gave him a smile, she was starting to enjoy this moments alone with him, maybe to enjoy this too much, but she didn´t care, she was happy.

"Ouch Marissa that hurt" he said in a fake hurt voice, keeling.

"Seth" She said between laughs, punching him softly in the arm.

"Seth" he replied in a girly voice, grabbing her by her shoulders, shaking her.

"Stoped it" she was giggling, finally noticing how close they really were, she was amused by him, how despite have no memory of his life he was still a good guy, not a mess like she was sometimes. Seth continue shaking her, every time more softly, until he sttoped.

She was lost in the moment, that perfect moment, nothing else matter, only the fact that here she was, with Seth in front of her, she smile at him and lean towards him, licking her lips, waiting for him to kiss her.

They never kissed.

Seth pull away from her in the moment, pictures of Ryan came to his mind.

She was his brother´s girldfriend, and no matter what, he knew that if he do this, kiss Marissa, Ryan would never forgive him.

Watching her he gave her a weak smile.

"Maybe we should be going" Marissa nodded softly, she wanted that a hole opened in the floor and just dissapear.

This wasn´t the best way to start the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was punching the bag that Sandy gave him for his birthday, "A good way to control rage" he said when he gave it to him.

And he was rigth.

It was all about visualisation, he was working hard to not punch Seth in the face for been making moves in his girldfriend, but Ryan knew that he couldn´t blame him. So here he was, punching the bag insteed of Seth, sometimes he was mad that this couldn´t be another Luke or Oliver kind of problem, in that case he only had to kick the boy ass and problem solved, but in this case it was Seth who he was talking about.

In the corner he could see Marissa going out of the house, with Seth, hitting harder he leave a sigth.

He was going to have to talk with Seth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was pching her punching bag, with the song "Eye of the tiger" playing in the background. She was trying her best in not picturing Marissa´s face int he bag, but it was hard...really hard. She was really angry, with Seth, Marissa and yeah, with Ryan too.

And why Ryan? Because he wasn´t trying to win Marissa´s atention, leaving in Seth´s and Marissa´s alone time. And she couldn´t say anything about it because she was trying her best to keep herself far away of the Cohen house, too many memories.

She pull herself a little far from the bag, she was too into the moment and rage to block her mad humour, she didn´t notice Seth entering the room and when he touched her arm she suddendly turn and punched him in the face, really hard.

"Oh my god, Cohen, are you okay?" she asked very worried, she just punched him, this wasn´t going to make her look good.

"Yeah, just maybe, the next time I come you can just try...to not puched me" he say, trying to be funny but Summer froze, he just said _the next time, _it wasn´t all lost.

"Well maybe if you knock the door the next time..."

"I knock...and when you didn´t answer I worry, if I knew how this was going to end I would have worried more...for me" He said smiling and after seeing her face he added "No apologies needed, seeing your face full of guilt make everything better, and I did also notice that you have the hots for me" This made Summer laugh, that make Seth laught too.

"I was worried because I think I hitted my dad, and when I realiced it was you I just don´t care" She said to him, making him put a fake hurt face.

"That hurt rigth here Summer" he said pointing his chest, and she inmediatly felt the need to hugged him and kiss him, but she didn´t want to ruin their little moment, this was a good thing.

"So what do you want Cohen?" she asked him while putting her arms on her chest, looking at him suspectly.

He rubbed his head, trying to find a good way to say this.

"Well, while I enjoyed my time with Marissa a lot, she doesn´t seem to know much about me, and I really want to remenber things, you know, I mean, I was reading this comic and I can´t remenber waht happened before that, and the suspence it´s killing me" he finished and see Summer gigling, he smile.

"And that´s why I thougth that we used to date so maybe you know me better than she" that part made Summer hearth broke in two, he said that they "used to date" like in, past tence, she didn´t let him notice the tears though, she was going to get him back.

"Sure, I´ll be in your place in one hour" and with that, she kicked him out, before the tears started to came down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth entered the house, not noticing Ryan sitting in the living room, while he prepare to head upstairs Ryan called him.

"Hi Ryan, what´s up?"

"Seth, well I want to talk to you about..."

"Look Ryan, I don´t want to be rude or anything but Summer is coming over so, can we have this conversation other day?"

Ryan felt relaxed when Seth tell him that Summer was coming, at least that mean that he have time to be with Marissa.

"Yeah, of course bro"

"OK then" said Seth before leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marissa, you have...a guest" Julie Cooper-Nichol said the last word in disgust, looking at Ryan like he were a disease.

"Oh hey" she said while he entered, hugging him and kissing him in the cheek, Ryan sit on her bed and looked at her.

"I didn´t know you´re coming" she said while trying to figure out which dress to wear.

"Well, it´s kind of a surprise"

"Well, I´m sorry but I promise Seth to visit him" that was a lie, she didn´t tell him that she would go, but she wanted to.

"Oh, but he is with Summer there"

"Oh" she tried to hide the hurt in her voice, and apparently she did because Ryan didn´t notice.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could do something"

"Yeah Ok" she entered in her wardrove and changed very quickly, Ryan sit and started to think that maybe, just maybe, it was time to let Marissa go.

He wasn´t stupid, he noticed how at the mention of Seth she smiled, how she was hurt at the mention of Seth hanging with Summer, and she was having a hard time picking her dress to go with Seth, but insted with Ryan she just put anything.

And besides they wasn´t in that place anymore, they were different, and he knew that this was just matter of time.

She wanted Seth and he wasn´t going to be in the middle.

No anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mean time in the Cohen house Seth was maiking out with Summer, not that he started the kiss but he didn´ stopped either.

He just wanted to forget Marissa.

Because they´ll never going to happen.

Ryan wouldnn´t let them to happen.

Rigth?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autor´s note: Hi everybody, at this point I´m a little tired but, I alredy figure out where this story is heading and how it´s going to end. And it´s going to be a Seth/Marissa and some of Summer/Ryan, at least that´s what I think.

And maybe it´s going to be 5 or more chapters, I really don´t know. (Of course, that it´s if I get reviews, If I don´t I would have to put this in hiatus...That´s my way to tell you guys to leave a review or I won´t update)

And thanks to:

Marissa: Thanks and I hope you are happy this is a S/M fic.

Summer davis: Thanks, your reviews are well appreciated (I think I write that rigth) and the idea of a hot hook up between Summer and Ryan was already in my head, thanks I hope you like the chapter.

Theprincessoftheoc: Thanks for saying this a very unique idea, like evryone said. Hope you like the new chapter.

Well, I hope to read your reviews and opinions.

See you.


	6. A night to remenber

_"Happy Memories"_

_"A night to remenber"_

Seth was trying to figure out what the hell just happened, he just make out with Summer, and was far from enjoyable…

OK, maybe it was good, but he couldn´t help to wonder how Marissa´s lips would feel.

And, like he summoned her, she appeared in his room, signs that she was crying, he got up and came closer to her, wondering what was wrong.

"Marissa, what´s wrong?" Seth asked while he touched her shoulders, almost afraid that he couldn´t control himself anr try to kiss her.

"He broke up with me" she said between tears, hugging him, she just wanted someone to take care of her, someone to hold her for the moment, Seth was speechless and happy, maybe too happy for the broke up, he lead her to his bed where they sit.

"It´s something wrong with me? Why nobody wants me more than just a couple of months?" she asked while put her head on his shoulders, she felt protected, but in the same time she felt unique and herself, something she didn´t felt for a while now.

"Of course nothing it´s wrong with you" Seth said holding her closer, smeeling the sweet mix of oils and shampoo he felt in cloude 9.

"Thanks for lie for me" she said, snuggling closer, wraping her arms around his neck, finding confort in his body, but Seth was mad, she didn´t gave her any credit and he needed to tell her how he looked at her.

"Marissa, listen to me" Seth took Marissa´s face to force her to look him "You are one of the most incredible people I know, you are smart, funny, loyal, and beatiful, I don´t think that you are a bad person, everybody who get to know you want to be with you, you are all man´s dreams come true, believe me in that" he just couldn´t think in anything more to say, all he had said it was truth, she was one of the most perfect person he knew, she looked at him smiling softly, he just said the rigth words, coming closer, maybe too close she asked.

"Everyone that gets to know me want to be with me?"

"Ehh...yeah" he said nervous, she was coming too close, their lips was almost touching.

"What about you?" she said before finally kissing him, something she wanted to do for some days by now, she knew that probably this was heading nowhere, but in this moment, this precius moment, it was perfect.

Seth almost could hear the fireworks that where exploting in his chest, finally he was kissing Marissa Cooper, something he wanted to do since he woked up in the hospital bed.

They putted themself confortable, never stoping kissing, Seth didn´t even think about undoing her pants or pulling her top out, the electricity that Marissa made him feel just kissing him was enough.

She was smiling into the kiss, maybe this could be the begining of something new, something great, touching his back she pulled away just to be able to look at his eyes, and when he smiled at her she was happy.

But then she realised what she was doing, she was betraying her best friend, even if Summer and Seth wasn´t together anymore Summer wasn´t over him, and Seth had amnesia, what if they pursue a relantionship and he just recovered his old memories with his old feeling for Summer?, she wasn´t willing to let somebody broke her hearth again, so she pulled away again, excuse herself and ran out of the house.

Seth was confused...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was writing in her computer, unaware for everybody, she was a fanfic writter, of course she only write fics of The Vallet but she liked it, not that everyone ever asked or something.

She smiled, she just came back from the Cohen´s where she was making out with the love of her life, Seth Cohen.

Who just happened to be at her door in the moment.

WAIT WHAT?, Cohen was there?

"Cohen? What the hell you are doing here? She asked while letting him enter, smiling at his sight, but he was scare of her, like something was bothering him.

"What´s wrong?" she asked while coming closer, she was about to kiss him when he putted his cheek insted.

"Umm Summer, I don´t know how to tell you this but...about the kiss, I don´t think it´s a good idea if we...you know" he was scared, really scared, Ryan told him of her rage blackouts and he was fearing for his life.

"It´s about Marissa right? She was becoming angrier by the second, he munbled a short "No" but she kicked him out, screaming at him and trying to punch him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was shoving in her bed, she wanted to be with Seth, she really wanted, but the wath if´s keep coming to her mind, and she was too scared to even think on the posibility of breaking up with him, and she wondered if it was a bad thing think in the future with one guy that you didn´t even date...

She smiled at the thoughts of her and Seth dating, it would be wonderful, he was really a great guy, she tried to hug Share Bear, but it wasn´t the same, hugging Seth was hundred times better.

But then she realiced, instead of being sad for never being with the guy, she should date him, no matter how long but she wasn´t going to sit there thinking in what if´s.

Getting out of her bed she decided that she wanted a relantionship, and that she was willig to risk everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was in the Cohen house for the second time in the day, she have a huge smile across her face, showing her happiness about her decission, she reached Seth´s room.

"Hi" she said coming close to him, touching his chest softly, smiling.

"Oh hi, what´re you doing here?" he asked, not mad, just unconfortable, he didn´t except to see Marissa so soon.

"I just came to let you know why I...ran away from you, sorry about that" she said pulling away, this was the moment of truth, the moment where she was to win all or lost everything.

"You don´t need to be sorry, and I think I have a good idea of what happen" he said, sitting in his bed, she gave him a puzzled look while he continued.

"I know you doesn´t like me, and to be honest I didn´t expect much so...I knew since the begining that you are too much to me, you deserve someone who will be the best, and truth to be told, I´m not the best, you can do soo much better than me and..." He was shut up by Marissa´s lips, she was kissing him hard and enthusiastically, she knew that he truly believe that, and the thought of him, the sweetest guy she ever met, was saying that made her like him even more.

"I like you Seth Cohen"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was outside of the Robert´s mansion, he had been drinking, and he really needed to talk with somebody, and he knew that probably Seth and Marissa were hooking up by the moment.

He was about to knock the front door when a very happy Summer came out.

"Ryaaaaaan, what you doing here?" she asked while she give him a hug, close enough to Ryan to feel her body only convered with a tank top and a short short.

"Summer, you´re OK?" he asked, of course she wasn´t, and he wasn´t ok neither, he was drunk, and feeling Summer´s body soo close made him hot.

"Of course I´m fine, of course Seth bastard come here to tell me that he doesn´t want so...I asked the stepmonster for some pills so here I´m"she said while she entered in her house, inviting Ryan to come in, Ryan couldn´t stopped himself of wanting her, she was jumping, making him feel more heated by the second.

"Seth did what?"

"Probably he is rigth now telling Marissa how he feels, you better watch your back there"

"Marissa and I broke up"

"That´s too bad, want something to drink? I can´t because it´s bad to mix pills and alcohol, but feel free to drink anything"

After a few second of drinking and arguing why he and Marissa broke up, Ryan and Summer were trapped in the heat of the moment and before they knew it they were ripping each other´s clothings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everybody, Sorry for all the speelings errors, I´ll try to correct them tomorrow, it´s 12:30 a.m (midnigth) here so I´m really tired, but I wanted to give you this chapter fast, and I write all this in one sit so please, leave a review.

Summer Davis: I don´t know what would I do without all your reviews, thanks and hope you like the new chapter

See you all.


	7. Good Day

_Happy Memories_

"

Seth entered the Nichol mansion with a huge grin in his face, and when he managed to see Marissa in the stairs, smiling at him his grin become bigger.

While both of them entered in Marissa's room Seth asked.

"It doesn't feel weird, making out with your step-father's grandson?- he inmediatly regreted the question, because that made Marissa stop kissing him.

"It's weird for you?" she asked a little afraid, they were only dating a little longer than two months, months when she didn't see Summer or Ryan, making that Seth been the only person in her life.

She didn't want to lose him...ever.

"No" he answered, grabbing her waist, smiling at her touch.

"OK, so that's my answer, besides Caleb and my mon are been acting weird lately, I think they are getting a divorce..

"Oh, that's so bad" he said with a fake "I'm sorry" voice, he knew how much Marissa hated the relantionship between Caleb and Julie.

"Yeah, it's so sad that I think I'm going to need some comfort" she smiled before a heavy make out session began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer pulled Ryan out of her chest, they were both naked on her bedroom, after that night two months ago every time they were around each other they had comfort sex.

At first she was crazy for the fact that she and Ryan have sex, but after finding out that Seth was dating Marissa she decided that she needed hot sex to forgot Cohen.

Ryan was sweet when it comes to sex but in a very manly way, making the sex unbeliavle.

But she wasn't ready for something more serius...yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Marissa were on the malll, looking for a present to give to the "Golden Couple of Newport" Sandy and Kirsten, on their anniversary.

Even if Seth claimed that this was a girl job Marissa managed to made him go, they were looking at the stores when they crossed paths with Summer.

"Summer? Oh my...this is akward...How are you?" Seth asked, being full aware of the answer.

"Oh Cohen, you know...good considering that my boyfriend broke up with me just to be with the skank who it's supposed to be my best friend! She yelled, trying to control the rage black out that was urging to come out.

"That great ah? And wait...I'm not your boyfriend. And don't called Marissa skank...never again" He was mad, he knew that Marissa was very sensitive about their relantionship, and he wasn't going to let anything broke them uo.

"Ok Cohen, whaever. Just hope that you know Marissa, that when he recover his memory he'll wanted me back and you won't be nothing to him" Summer said while leaving.

She was soo calling Ryan tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was at the verge of tears. Seth was angry, that was been low. Summer must knew how sensitive she was about that subject, but when he turned back to hold his girlfriend she pulled away

"Sorry I need to leave" she said before run away in tears.

Seth stood there thinking how he could prove her that he loved her, no matter what.

While he walked back to the car he saw a store, inmediatly his brain made click while he entered the jewelry store.

He looked for something to give her, and the person in charge try to help him.

"What kind of present are you looking?" asked the young lady while looking at his face, he was cute.

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend..."

"Oh, what did you do?" the woman asked, looking tired.

"Nothing...wait, why do you think that I do something?" Seth asked while loking at her.

"Because I help a lot of men who wants to give her girlfriend a "I'm sorry" kind of present...anyway, what's the ocassion?

"Nothing special, I just want to let her know that I love her and I want to be with her no matter what" The lady looked at him for a second beforre pull out an engagement ring.

"I think this would do it"she said before handed it to him.

"Whoa wait, I'm too young to get married"

"Well, most of the time when a guy comes here looking for a present that represent what you said they gou out with an engagement ring..."

Seth stood there thinking for a minute, maybe this was the rigth thing to do, of course he wouldn't been asking Marissa to marry him, they could make this more like a promise ring, and even that way the ring would still meant a lot, and it would prove what he realy loved her.

He smiled while he pulled the credit card out of his wallet.

He was buying the ring...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was crying, not just crying, bawling.

Her worst fear was treatening to become true, maybe she was overreatingby thinking that, but if someone else could tell that, maybe was possible.

And it hurt her that she and Seth were not meant to be together, specially when she was starting to think that it was a really huge possibility that she loved him.

Suddendly, the door opened, revealing a very nervous Seth.

"Marissa, we need to talk" he said looking at her eyes.

"Look, I love you and I would never even think about broke up with you and I don't know how I can make you realice that" he stopped her for talking by touching her lips.

"But today I found a way to show you" he said while putting in one kneww, taking out the ring out of his pocket, Marissa's jaw drop open, she wasn't expecting that.

"Seth wait" she tried to stop him but he sutted up her again.

"Before you say anything, I'm not asking you to marry me, look at this more like a promise ring, this will always remenber you that someday you will be Mrs. Seth Cohen and that I'll never going to stop loving you.

Marissa look at him with the sweetest smile she could muster, his eyes were full of hope, she showed him that it was Ok and when he putted the ring on her finger she kissed him hard.

"You are romantically fool Seth Cohen, and I love you for that" she wispered in his ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was so happy that he could dance naked in the supermarket, his parents were out of town so Marissa was spending the night, but he didn't though that they would be doing anything...after all Marissa was very happy about the ring, only talking about it, he wasn´t tired of earing her though, everything was perfect, but not in the rigth mood for sex.

He was buying some groceries for dinner, maybe he and Marissa could make something, he was so concentrated on his thoughts that he didn't hear his name being yelled by the guy behind him.

"Seth!" the guy yelled, and finally Cohen turned, he looked at the guy and shook his hand.

"Hey Seth, long time no see" the guy sence the weird vibe Seth was sending, like he wasn't see him before in his life.

"Hey man, don´t tell me you already forgot about me" the guy smiled while Seth nodded.

"I had an accident a few months ago and my memory was affected" the guy munbled "I'm sorry" before continue.

"Oh, do you know where is Marissa by the way?" the guy asked while putting his hand on his pockets.

No dude...what's your name again?" he didn´t knew why but something about the guy wasn´t rigth.

"I'm Luke dude...well anyway I should be going, tell Marissa I'll look for her later"

Seth looked at the time and realiced that he was going to be late. He run to pay while saying goodbye to the guy. It was weird, by Luke he imgined a tall blond jock, not a small brown hair dude.

Oliver Trask leave the supermarket smiling...

This was a good day...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, I think that there's only going to be two or one more chapter, but I need reviews, although I really apreciate the feedback of Summer Davis, I really putted effort in this work, remenber that english it's not my native languaje, and if I don't get reviews I feel like not wanting to continue, and I would really hate to leave this story, I really liked it.

Well, I hope you liked this, let me know...

EDIT: So, I don't know if there's people reading this...well I know that so far 95 person read this chapter, but none of them are leaving reviews, so while I try to be optimistic about this fic I have to be honest with myself...probably this sucks.

And I can take that, so, like Tv shows, If I don't have enough numbers (reviews in this case) I have to put this on HIATUS (I think that's the name...) that mean, no reviews equal no more chapters.

So probably I would have to go back to writte fics in spanish...wich sucks because not no many people read fics of the OC/Evangelion in spanish this days, but I'm not going to bore you anymore.

If you want to know how this ends well, I guess I could continue, but you should let me know, until next time...(if there is a next time...)


	8. What happen next

_Happy Memories_

"_What happen next...__"_

Summer woked up feeling Ryan's hand rubbing her breast, she pulled away quickly and putted a sleeve shirt on. She woked Ryan up and told him to leave.

"Summer we need to talk" he said after getting his clothes on, he wasn't the one for bigs talks but he knew that he couldn't do this anymore.

"Sorry Ryan but there's nothing to talk about" she said while closing the door

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth opened his eyes only to see that Marissa was still sleeping.

In his arms, in his bed.

He smiled, even if they didn't do anything last ight, the sensation of sleep next to her was wonderful.

He felt her body slowly awaking in his arms, her hair was messy, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning" Marissa said smiling, the memories of last night coming to her mind.

"Good morning" He said while he leaned for a quick kiss, wich Marissa was intending to make longer, the kiss finally stopped for much of their dismay.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked while getting up, against Marissa's request of keep in the bed.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll cook something" she said, getting out of the bed, trying to ut her hair straight, but that prove to be a difficult task when Seth keep messing it.

"Seth stop it, or I won't do anything to eat" she said between laughs.

"Sorry Marissa, but...you can't cook."

-Hey, why would you said that?- she said trying to sound hurt, keeping her best to stop the smile trying to come to her face.

-Because I saw you trying to cook- he said, remembering that time when they tried to cook dinner, leaving the kitchen in major disaster.

After they finish eating Marissa was washing the dishes, something she insisted about, after that they decided to watch a movie, and for movie Seth refered to Batman animated series, Marissa didn't care though, she enjoyed watching him been so happy and childish, she putted her head on his shoulder until Ryan entered.

Out of instict they pulled apart at the moment, but Marissa decided that she was proud of being with him, and she grabbed his hand and locked it up with her own.

Ryan gave them an intense glare and went to the pool house, seeing how much tension was on the air they decided to go to the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They weren't looking for something in particular when a omen with the biggest (and fake) boobs in the whole world passed by their side, making Marissa felt unconfortable about her smaller breast, Seth noticed this while she putted her arms across her chest.

"You're still the most beatiful girl for me" he whispered on her ear, making her smile. She could say he was a little worried about something...or someone.

"What's wrong, and don't tell me it's nothing because I can see something it's bothering you" Seth smiled, they really knew each other.

"I'm sorry but I need to go, talk with Ryan and make sure everything it's ok"

"Sure, go, but if you just make that up so you can go to jerk yourself off picturing that girl's boobs I'll make you suffer" she couldn't keep the smile off her face anymore, Seth have her a quick kis.

"Marissa, uhmmm you think that" Seth started to to act weird, she rise an eyebrown ""We could...you know...go on a date tonight?" she almost laugh, they were dating for more than two months and he still was shy.

"Of course" she replied putting her arms on his neck, hugging him.

"Ok, I'll call you later" he said before leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver saw Seth leave the mall and leave Marissa alone, he touched the weapon in his pocket, sweating, he putted a hat and sun glasses.

It's not time yet he thought before put the gun away...

But it will be soon...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth entered in the pool house and looked that Ryan was in his bed, a pillow in his face, his hands ready to hit anything...or anyone.

This was going to hurt...

"So Ryan, can we talk?" he asked seeing how Ryan pulled the pillow away and give him a cold glare, not answering.

"I'm not mad with you, you can date Marissa fine with me, now just go" he mumbled, wanting to be alone, Seth try to talk, but seeing that he had got the "check" from his brother to date Marissa, made him realice that he didn't want to bother him.

"Ok dude, I'll leave but...if you need anything I'll be upstairs"...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa entered in her room, opening her closet she started to look for the perfect dress to wear on her date tonight with Seth, she wanted to look great, she was aware that Seth considered her beautiful no matter what, after all he always made sure of remember her that, but she wanted to look extra special for him tonight.

It had been so long since someone told her that she was beautiful, she always heard hot, but beautiful entered on another category, and the fact that Seth told her that made her love him even more.

She was in love with Seth Cohen..

Never in a million years she would've tought in that possibility but right now, she couldn't think in another way her life could be, no without him.

She continued to look between dresses, when she finally decided which one to wear she started to look for matching underwear, probably in this date they could...ajem, deppen into their relantionship, he always prove to her that he love her, and now, she wanted to prove him that, she knew that neither of them were virgens, but still, this time it would be different.

She wanted to give herself to him, prove him how much she loved him.

Suddenly she remembered why she was so afraid of their relantionship, but looking at the ring she smiled.

Things were just rigth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was in her bed, watching The Valley, trying to forget all about Cohen and Ryan...

Ryan mainly...

He was...good for her, and she like him, not in a "like him like him" way, just in a "friends with benefits" way...or that she tought.

Truth to be told, she was starting to like him in other kind of way...which sucks beacuase, if she started to date Ryan, all of them would look like a swing party, which was just eww.

Why was she thinking about Ryan? She was watching The Valley so she could forget about their...ejem, her problems...

Yeah, let's watch The Valley...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa entered the Cohen house, she was kissing Seth, they just came back from their date, Seth took her to one of the most exclusives restaurants in the city, and afther that he managed (Well, Caleb managed) to get one of the rooms in the cinema for their own, they didn't see much of the movie though, they were occupied with...other things.

Seth lead them to his room, where they laid down, the kiss getting hotter by the second.

Marissa started to undress, for much of Sets's surprise.

But he wasn't going to complain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver drove outside the Cohen's residence, what's Marissa doing here? He had no idea, but he was going to find out tomorrow. Putting the gun away he started to go away of the house

Tomorrow...

Everything would be over for tomorrow...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: So, here it's the next chapter, I think that the next one it's going to be the last, mainly beacuse, even if I told you people to leave a review to save the fic or it would be to HIATUS (no more hapters...) I only received two...so that made me think that not too many people read this so...

If you are reading this, please review, it would be apreaciated, and I know the writing sucks, remember...Peruvian dude writing here...

Thanks to summerdavis and marissa, you helped a lot with this fic...and if I wrote another in the future I hope to count with your support.

See you!


	9. Morning after

"Why I can't keep him away of my head?" Summer thought for the hundred time in the day, she couldn't keep that blonde guy, who shake his world when they were in the bed.

And she hate to not be able to keep him away, after all she was supposed to be with Cohen, right?

But, what if she was meant to be with Ryan? And everything that happened was a way to show her that they were meant to be?

She started to remember the ways he touched her, he kissed her, how he plays with her hair, how the sex had been amazing since the beggining, damm, she was feeling...needy again.

Ugh, she needed to talk with somebody.

And with somebody, she meant Ryan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa opened her eyes and saw Seth sleeping with a big smile in his face, making her smile.

She snuggled closer to him, listening to his heartbeats, he woked up and smiling kissed her in the lips, softly.

"Hey" she said, kissing him back.

"How are you?" he asked, starting to play with her hair.

"Great, really great, you?" she started to pull her clothes on, despite Seth's request not to, she smiled.

"I'm excellent, although a little sleepy..." he said, pulling the covers above his head, she laugh while trying to pull him out of the bed.

When she managed to take the covers out Seth grabbed her by the waist and lean her closer to him, making both of them laugh, Marissa kissed him and when he was ready to take her top off she pulled away, smiling.

"We'll continue after breakfast" she said, he nodded, really wanting to eat faster than ever...

Seth started to go down stairs while grabbing Marissa's waist, kissing her in the cheek, when they were in the living room the door bursted open.

"Ryan, what are you doing up so early?" Seth asked while grabbing his girldfriend, the door opened enough to let the person come inside.

Oliver smiled while both teens where in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was preparing to go to the Cohen's, she was looking to be able to talk with Ryan, when she was ready she started to walk to the house, after all she needed to clear her mind.

Unaware that Ryan was going to her house while she was leaving

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here Oliver?" Marissa asked putting herself behind Seth, holding his hand, trying to find comfort.

Seth's body functions were on alert, he had heard about the Oliver Trask fiasco, Ryan had told him and then Marissa, he knew how bad this can get.

"What are you doing here Marissa? Ryan it's not here" Oliver asked in confusion, when he looked at the way Marissa was holding Seth's hand and the way he was protecting her with his body, he put two and two together.

"You're with him now?" Oliver yelled starting to grab his head and become read, Marissa's eyes started to get watery, remembering the situation in the hotel.

"Marissa, why don't you go an dlock yourself in the pool house while Oliver and I talk" Seth asked, the truth was he was really scared, wanting nothing more to run away, but Marissa's life was in more danger than his own.

"Nobody is going anywhere" Oliver said while he grabbed a gun and aim at Seth's chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was pissed off, he wanted to talk with his girldf...friend with benefits, Summer.

Ok so probably be a sex machine with Summer wasn't so bad, after all she was hot, but...he wanted more, no mather how cliche or non-Ryan this may sound, he wanted a relantionship, he wanted to be there for here, he wanted to take care of her, he wanted...Summer.

Little things he had managed to picked up in the time he had know her, and more in the last month.

For example, she was the tipe of girl who wanted to be herself no matter what, the tipe of girl who make you watch the movie that SHE want, or the girl who loved the romantics gestures as much as she liked to argue, although she didn't admit it she liked him, he was sure of that.

While he was driving the way homw he saw her little body walking down the streets.

"Summer?" she jumped a little at the sound of his voice, and when she looked at him she had to fight against the idea of kiss him and do it in teh back seat of tge range rover...at least for now.

"Ryan, hi" she said while looking at her outfit, making sure to look OK.

"Um...where are you going?"

"Um..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I'm really REALLY so sorry for not updating in so long...and for the bad english, but I wanted to writte something little to show you guys that I'm still working in this story, and I'll try to writte more soon.

Please review...please...


End file.
